You are my life now
by Adele0x
Summary: Bella & Emmett are abandond by there parents. Bella starts her new life in collage and meets some interesting people along the way. Can she learn to trust again. Better summery inside. All Human


Bella and Emmet Swan are abandond by there parents one night without a word. Emmett becomes Bella's carer but is to busy with his girlfriend Rosalie. Bella is left alone to become an emotionless void. She eats, sleeps, and goes to school but the betrayal she feels can't seems to be shaken.  
What happens when the Cullen's move to town and Bella is thrown together with Alice and Edward?  
Bella finds she has a connection with Edward, but can she learn to trust again? She must learn to enjoy the company of people again. Learn the meaning of love. This is her story. All Human.

So... I put up a story idea and then got absolutly no response, however I couldnt get it out of my head, even though I have an exam exactly two weeks from now and the stress of my GCSE's pressing down on me I have managed to write a 1069 word chapter.

I would love for people to review this and tell me what they think.  
I am trying to write longer chapters but because of my exams and the fact that I am trying to write better, there might be a larger gap between updates. However, the more review the faster I will update.

So, here is chapter 1 :)

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight as my name is not Stephenie Meyer. I however have just borrowed the wonderful characters and put them into my own setting. Please enjoy._

**You are my life now**

**Preface**

Here I sit in my once bright and vibrant room. The shiny wooden floorboards and the bright blue walls seem so dark and repulsive to me now. The things I once loved tortured me with the memories they hold.

Loud thumping music penetrates the invisible bubble of grim encasing me, dragging me back to reality. Right bellow me I hear my brother laughing and joking with his friends and yet, even with this knowledge I feel more lost and alone than ever. He, the complete opposite to me, can feel joy and happiness at a time like this, where as I can feel only pain and betrayal. Betrayal from those who I held most dear. For not twenty four days ago I was say in my room on my bed, listening to my ipod and reading my favourite book, weathering heights, when I heard the front door close sharply. I say bolt upright. It wasn't until I heard the familiar sound of my dads cruiser start up did I scramble off my bed and run to my window, just in time to see my parents drive away. I screamed for them to stop but knowing they couldn't hear me I ran down the stairs and out the door, with much more grace that I thought believable for me. Not bothering or caring about shoes, I ran after the cruiser that was now halfway down the street. I continued to scream for them as they disappeared from my sight. I collapsed to the ground still screaming for my parents. My shoulders started to shake uncontrollable and violent tears wrecked through my body. I lost all consciousness of where I was as darkness took over.

I cried until the tears ran dry. That's when I noticed my surroundings. I wasn't lead on cold, hard tarmac like I had anticipated, instead I was nestled into the small couch from our front room. My neck ached from the awkward position I had fallen asleep in. Emmett must have moved me there at some point.

Now, having waited twenty four days for them to return to me, and for there to be silence. I have to wonder. What did I do wrong? Do they really hate me that much that they couldn't even stand to be around me, to protect me like they should, be the parents they were?

At 16 years old, my parents abandoned me and my 19 year old brother. They walked out the door without a second thought, and I just cant cope.

Ever single day from then onwards, I cry myself to sleep. Screaming at night as the nightmares consume me. The same nightmare.

I see my parents drive away from me as I chase after them, screaming for them to stop. Every night I get a little bit closer before the disappear into the night.

School became nothing but a tiresome chore, a routine. I barely noticed the stream of people that passed me through the endless corridors. I wordlessly trudged through the days only pausing to talk to my teachers when they asked me questions. Never creating the conversations but shying away from the surroundings.

I passed through my last year of high school with relatively good grades, I caused as little problems for my brother Emmett, who had become my legal guardian now, as possible. However Emmett never really had time for me anyway. He was always out with his friends Tyler and Jasper and staying the night at his long term girlfriend Rosalie Hale's house, twin sister of Jasper.

Rosalie Hale was a beauty queen. Even in my emotionless state I could tell she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, and I had no idea why she would date a bozo like my brother. A guy who was built like a bear and has a mop of brown curly hair that covered his face. Covering, probably, the only redeeming quality he has, his pricing deep blue eyes. Where as Rosalie could easily pass as a model. She was tall and sleek with golden blonde hair that stretched all the way to her waist, ice blue eyes would give you a cold stare back whenever you said something she disagreed with. She didn't necessarily intend to be mean but was just extremely opinionated and proud. You didn't want to dent Rosalie Hale's pride, well unless you wanted a slap. I liked her, but I doubt she likes me. I had never given her a chance too.

Rosalie was such a contrast to plain little me.

I am about 5ft4 with brown hair and brown eyes. I was also extremely pale in complexion. I didn't do much and was shy beyond belief. I wasn't outgoing like her, and I took the nasty comment and stored them away instead of acting out irrationally like she did. I spent most of my spare time in my room reading and studding. I didn't have friends and I didn't really care much for it anyway. I kept myself to myself and that's the way that worked for me. When I was on my own I could let down my guard and all the pent up feeling and just cry. I wouldn't have to worry about what people thought when I was on my own. It was a place of sanctuary, where I no longer needed to pretend.

I finished school with good grades that got me accepted into almost every collage. I wanted to escape the confinements of the little town I lived in, yet I was terrified of leaving, just in case my parents decided to come back for me and if I wasn't there, then they wouldn't know where to find me and I might never see them again. I knew deep down that they were probably never going to come back anyway but a little part of me hoped.

Hope was all I really had left.

I accepted a place in Washington University, to be far enough away from home to get some freedom and a new start, but not too far away that I would be impossible to find. There was also a small part of me that wanted to stay close to Emmett. Even though he hadn't exactly been there for me, he did love me, and I loved him.

I set of to Washington University to study journalism. To start my new life.

**So... that was the preface, some background to the story. Please tell me what you think.**

**Review!!**

**- [adele]#  
**


End file.
